Technology is advanced to a higher level and communication becomes so easy with the latest mobile and handheld devices. Such a life style demands all the tasks to be done quickly, easily and efficiently.
Internet is in the forefront for getting all kinds of information about anything. People use it to search for details about a product or a place or any service. This process will consume more time and has become tedious with the busy life today. Apart from this the information we get from this will not be real time and may be an outdated one.
Organizations and companies use various methods as a way to market their products or services. They will put advertisements about their new product or service with its qualities and attributes emphasized in a very good and attracted way. Printed media are the first one and later tried online media also to do the same in a much better way. But today, mobile devices are changing the scenario and making our lives very simple and useful by reducing the time spent in all the activities.
There exist various methods for identifying and recognizing products in the market. There are serial numbers and generally barcodes for identifying and recognizing the item with its other attributes. The information in these kinds of codes is very less and primitive. Nowadays there are some two dimensional barcodes which stores some text information as well as some links which give information about the product.
Information got from the existing two dimensional codes are also very less and it cannot represent the product as such. To get more information from it we need to access the link which is coded. For that we need Internet access without knowing the relevance and exact requirement of the product. Thus, there exists a need for a mechanism where a user gets more details from the code given without accessing the Internet.